Joyeux noël !
by halowii'n
Summary: "La neige tombait depuis plusieurs heures mais étrangement une fois au sol elle n'était pas blanche… Elle était plutôt d'un rouge semblable au sang, un rouge carmin, un rouge de vie qui s'enfuit…"


Petit écrit sur Kyoya pour noël ! Comme depuis quelque temps, c'est pas spécialement gai :)

**/!\ les personnages appartiennent à **Akira** Amano **/!\ ****

Mon écrit pour le concours de la page **Fujoshi no Guropu** _"Cadeau d'une Fujoshi_"

* * *

><p>-Il est né !<p>

À l'hôpital de Namimori des pleurs s'élevèrent, chose anodine en soi dans le service maternité. Ce bébé était brun et avait déjà des yeux grands ouverts et d'un gris tirant vers le noir*.

-Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?

-Kyôya... Il s'appellera Kyôya…

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage fatigué de la femme qui venait de donner la vie. Ce petit bout qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, elle le sentait, allait devenir un grand homme.

…Ce jour-là, Kyôya est né…

~*O*~

-Maman ! Maman ! Regarde j'ai trouvé un bébé chat, il est tout blessé… On peut le garder ?

-Oui mon chéri, mais avant tout il faut lui trouver un nom à ce petit.

-Hum…Herbivore !

-Herbivore ?

-Oui, tout à l'heure je l'ai vue manger de l'herbe !

Et sans faire plus attention à sa mère le garçon s'en alla dans la salle de bain, son nouveau chat sous le bras pour le soigner.

-Maaaaaaaaaaaaaman faut que tu m'aides.

…Ce jour-là Kyôya a adopté un petit chat qu'il a appelé Herbivore…

~*O*~

La neige tombait depuis plusieurs heures mais étrangement une fois au sol elle n'était pas blanche… Elle était plutôt d'un rouge semblable au sang, un rouge carmin, un rouge de vie qui s'enfuit…

L'enfant regardait horrifier le corps sans vie, allongée sur le macadam, de sa mère. Il n'entendait plus rien mais il savait que tout autour de lui un brouhaha se créait.

Il se sentit soulevé et bougé. Non ! Il ne voulait pas ! Il tenta par tous les moyens de se libérer mais rien à faire, il était trop faible…comme herbivore…Il était faible et maintenant il était seul…

…Ce jour-là, Kyôya perdit sa mère et son chat…

~*O*~

-Kyôya, il faut partir maintenant.

Sans dire un mot l'enfant se leva et rejoignit l'adulte, pas qu'il le voulait mais sa mère lui avait toujours dit d'écouter ce qu'on lui disait ; alors il ne dit rien et obéit, comme une marionnette, une poupée sans vie.

…Ce jour-là Kyôya n'a pas pleuré…

~*O*~

Il les avait entendus, ces adultes qui devant lui faisaient comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse… Ils se battaient pour ne pas avoir à s'occuper de lui, prétendant qu'ils avaient déjà des enfants ou bien qu'ils vivaient loin et qu'il ne faudrait pas « dépayser le petit ». Il en était rendu au rang d'un simple objet, un objet d'on personne ne voulait… Il eut envie de pleurer mais il devait être fort, fort comme un carnivore.

…Ce jour-là, Kyôya a décidé qu'il était assez grand pour vivre par lui-même…

~*O*~

-Herbivore.

-HIIIIIIIE pardon Hibari-sans! Pardon pardon pardon pardon.

-Tu fais trop de bruit.

Un éclat métallique, un nouveau cri et enfin le son d'une course.

Kyôya n'avait pourtant rien fait. Certes dire « herbivore » à un inconnu n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, ce garçon lui rappelait son chat de quand il était plus petit.

…Ce jour-là Kyôya a commencé à appeler tout le monde herbivore…

~*O*~

-Hi-Hibari-san, pour Noël ma mère se demandait si tu voudrais ve-venir manger chez nous… Il y aura aussi les autres mais un peu plus tard… Ça-ça me ferait vraiment plaisir si tu pouvais venir…

-Hn

Noël…Kyôya ne l'avait plus fêté depuis tellement longtemps… Le dernier qu'il avait fait c'était quelques jours avant…. Avant l'accident…

Sans s'en rendre compte il se mit à fredonner l'air qui s'entendait partout en ville depuis le début du mois de décembre*. Les quelques personnes présentes le regardèrent avec étonnement jusqu'à se rappeler de qui il s'agissait et partirent en courant ou alors le plus vite possible.

…Ce jour-là la population de Namimori put voir un sourire qui pourrait être heureux sur le visage de Kyôya…

~*O*~

C'était devenu une habitude à présent, tous les ans Kyôya rejoignaient la famille Sawada et avant que les autres herbivores n'arrivent il échangeait des cadeaux, tout d'abord avec le chef herbivore puis peu à peu avec la Mama Sawada.

Cette année il allait offrir au chef herbivore une bague qu'il avait fait faire sur mesure. Sur cet anneau deux traits se rejoignaient, un violet et un orange. Secrètement Kyôya espérait que l'autre comprendrait le message qu'il n'osait dire de vive voix…

…Ce soir-là Kyôya embrassa Tsunayoshi…

~*O*~

La neige tombait sur son visage mais Kyôya ne bougeait pas. Devant lui une pierre avec des inscriptions dessus. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans… Deux ans qu'il avait perdu Tsunayoshi. Deux ans qu'il ne vivait plus que dans ses souvenirs. Deux ans qu'il pleurait à chaude larmes et criait à s'en rendre aphone à Noël. Deux ans où la folie s'insinuait en lui petit à petit. Deux ans mais les deux dernières années ! Doucement Kyôya s'allongea sur le sol froid, ferma les yeux et attendit.

…Ce jour-là, Kyôya embrassa la mort avec joie…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Avait déjà des yeux grand ouvert et d'un gris tirant vers le noir :<span>** Certes a cet age un enfant n'a pas les yeux ouvert mais c'est juste parce que je vois mal Kyôya faire comme tous les herbivores même a sa naissance. De plus si j'ai mis gris tirant vers le noir alors que Kyoya a les yeux gris antharcite c'est parce qu'au début on a pas "vraiment" notre couleurs d'yeux.

**L'air qui s'entendais partout en ville depuis le début du mois de décembre :** Je sais pas si pour vous c'est pareil mais moi j'y ai le droit tous les ans...

Oui c'est noël, oui noël c'est censé être joyeux, oui je sais pas pourquoi je tue toujours tout le monde en ce moment, non je ne pense pas arrêter (hey c'est la mafia mes coco Cx). Malgré tout je vous souhaite un bon et joyeux noël ! plein de cadeaux, de bisous et de doux moment !


End file.
